The Great Race
The Great Race is the 2016 special, and the eleventh installment in the Thomas & Friends lineup of specials. It will be released in the UK on DVD on September 5th, 2016, and in the US on DVD, Blu-Ray and Digital HD on September 13th. Synopsis Thomas wants to go to the Great Railway Show, but the bigger engines laugh, believing he is not strong or big enough to compete against other engines from around the world. Though an accident ruins Thomas' chances of going to the Great Railway Show, Thomas must race to the Mainland when he finds out Gordon is in danger. Plot It is a bright and sunny morning, and Thomas is taking the local train along the Main Line. When he sees Gordon up ahead, Thomas decides to race him, despite his coaches telling him not to, and he speeds along the Main Line up until he reaches Vicarstown station. Once when he stops, Thomas says that he dreams of going across the Vicarstown Bridge and back to the Mainland again. Just then, Thomas notices an unfamiliar engine with two tenders backing down on the train beside him, and he tries to introduce himself to the new engine, telling him about the time he and the other famous engines of Sodor went to the Mainland. The new engine admits he did not know there were famous engines from Sodor, then turns his attention to Gordon, who is less than enthused to see him. Gordon introduces Thomas to his brother, the "Flying Scotsman". Flying Scotsman tells Gordon that he has been invited to take part in the Great Railway Show on the Mainland, and that he shall be racing. This interests Thomas, and the Flying Scotsman explains to him that the Great Railway Show is a special event where engines compete to see who is the fastest or strongest, but he is not sure if any engines from Sodor will be going. Thomas is excited and wants to go to the show, and Flying Scotsman tells him that, with any luck, he shall, before leaving the station and heading back to the Mainland. Characters Speaking roles * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Oliver * Emily * Stanley * Charlie * Scruff * Belle * Porter * Bill * Ben * Timothy * Marion * Stephen * Flying Scotsman * Spencer * Connor * Caitlin * Samson * Diesel * Salty * Paxton * Norman * Sidney * Den * Dart * Philip * Victor * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rex * Bert * Mike * Annie * Clarabel * Cranky * Kevin * Flynn * Sir Topham Hatt * The Dock Manager * The Race Announcer * The Railway Show Judge Does not speak * Hiro Cameo * Toby * Rosie * Mavis * Iron 'Arry * Iron Bert * Winston * Henrietta * Toad * The Thin Clergyman * Mr. Percival Fantasy * Harvey * Harold * Alfie * Oliver the Excavator Mentioned * Mrs. Kyndley Introduced * Ashima * Vinnie * Carlos * Raul * Frieda * Axel * Gina * Étienne * Ivan * Rajiv (does not speak) * Yong Bao (cameo) * Shane (cameo) * The Five Diesel Shunters (cameo) Locations Voice Cast Songs Bonus Features Continuity Trivia Goofs, Bloopers and Continuity Errors Merchandise Category:Specials Category:DVDs Category:UK DVD releases Category:US DVD releases Category:Australian DVD releases Category:Vhs